


【棋魂】亮光相性100问

by Love_of_Sakura



Series: 【棋魂亮光/佐光】Another Way to the End [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 《Another Way to the End》上部的甜蜜番外，对正文暗黑气氛的一点补偿
Relationships: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship
Series: 【棋魂亮光/佐光】Another Way to the End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705048
Kudos: 4





	1. 1-50问

1你的名字  
光：这是什么问卷好奇怪  
亮：做着玩玩吧，作者说填完有奖品哦（露出一丝高深莫测的微笑）  
作者：哼哼塔矢同学别太胸有成竹，偶的奖品可能是让光光反攻一次哦

2年龄  
光：17岁  
亮：比他小三个月  
作者：腹黑年下攻，我的最爱，嘿嘿

3性别  
光（暴走）：可恶这是什么题啊？？难道我长得像女的吗？？？  
亮（一把拉住光）：亲爱的别急，你怎么会被错认为女人呢？  
作者：不过在床上的表现的确不像男的啊～～被塔矢欺负得◎＃￥％％

4性格  
光（勉强答题）：单纯，心软，念旧（现在都对佐为怀着愧疚）  
亮（笑着摸摸光的头）：作者说我心计深沉，强硬冷酷，未达目的不则手段  
作者：你们两正好相反～～这也算异性相吸吗？？

5对方的性格  
光（小心翼翼的打量亮）：很温柔很冷静，只是，只是有时有一点可怕  
亮（微笑的像天使）：外表笨笨的，实际内心很纤细，总是不忍拒绝别人  
作者补充：所以才被你吃得死死的吧，小光真是弱受一只～～

6初次见面的时间地点  
光：小学六年级，塔矢老师的棋会所  
亮：嗯。有人说这是宿命的相会，我觉得很有道理。  
作者：塔矢同学请勿借题发挥，没看到小光已经被你酸得晕过去了吗？？

7对对方的第一印象  
光（被作者摇醒继续答题）：第一次看到这样有礼貌的男孩子，明明和我一个年纪，举止却像个大人，还有，亮下棋时眼睛闪闪发光很漂亮啊  
亮：金色的额发有点奇怪，不过非常可爱。头一回有孩子把我当同龄人看待而不是来慕名挑战，那种感觉……真的好奇妙。光拿子的手势像初学者，却把我打得落花流水，从此就再也忘不掉了，呵呵～～  
作者：原来是一见钟情～～不过你是从北斗杯后才发现自己喜欢光吧？

8喜欢对方哪里  
光：没想过，只是不忍看到他为我伤心，然后迷迷糊糊就把什么都给他了～～（脸红ing）  
亮（紧紧搂住光）：没有不喜欢的地方。  
作者：阿光你这辈子算完了，塔矢同学你很强大～～

9讨厌对方哪里  
光：啊，亮什么都好，就是～～有时候有一点点可怕（缩进亮怀里自动消音）  
作者：怎么个可怕法？  
亮：呵呵作者大人是不是问得太多了？我对阿光没有任何不满～～  
作者：XD，你其实受不了在阿光心里永远排不过佐为吧，不过我知道你不会说，只会暗中铲除情敌～～

10觉得和对方相性如何  
光（纯洁的眨眨眼睛）：什么叫相性？？  
亮（神色平静语气坚定）：我们是天造地设的一对儿  
作者：塔矢sama你以为情敌已经解决了吗？让我考虑一下A.W第二部让佐为出场

11你怎么称呼对方  
光：在别人面前叫塔矢，独处时叫他亮  
亮（点头）：因为阿光不想太张扬。不过若独处时他还叫我“塔矢”，我可是会惩罚他的。  
作者：咳咳～～至于怎么罚就不用说了，我们这里还有18岁以下的小孩子

12希望对方怎么称呼你  
光：现在这样就好  
亮：任何时候都叫我Akira  
作者：做人不能太贪心，难道还嫌棋院关于你们的流言不够多吗？

13如果把对方比作动物的话  
光：不知道…….  
作者：其实你想说披着羊皮的狼吧？  
亮：阿光像可爱的金毛狗狗  
作者：而且是让人想揉进怀里狠狠欺负的那种～～

14如果送礼物给对方  
光：亮不介意这些。把我自己打包送去就好（再次脸红）  
亮（深吸一口气）：秀策的纪念品  
作者：你们真了解对方。呵呵塔矢你的口气好像怨妇``

15希望得到什么礼物  
光（怯生生的看着亮）：秀策的纪念品  
亮（忍住）：光送的东西我都喜欢。当然他本人最好。  
作者：阿光啊某亮要是怨念爆发倒霉的可是你哦

16对对方有何不满  
亮抢先回答：请参看第九题，我们对对方没有任何不满  
作者（咬牙切齿）：休想蒙混过关！阿光当时可不是这么回答滴！！

17你有什么毛病：  
光：太软弱，总忘不了过去（目光迷茫ing）  
亮：你写A.W不就为了揭露我的黑暗本性吗？  
作者：好吧～～你在众人眼里沦落到如此地步我也得负一定责任

18对方有什么缺点  
亮：再次参见第九题，这问卷果然不够简洁  
作者：塔矢同学好像越来越不客气啊～～别忘了生杀大权掌握在谁手里◎＃＃￥％

19讨厌对方做什么  
光（终于得到发言机会）：亮对我很好，就是有时候…..（噤声～～）  
亮（宠溺的望着光）：就是有时候让他手合请假或者三伏天穿高领长袖衬衣。我的话，光做什么都不生气  
作者：欲求不满外加口是心非！！~~~其实每次阿光发呆想佐为你都恨得要死吧

20你做了什么对方会生气  
光：回忆过去的时候。但是亮很体贴，从不对我发火……  
作者：但他会让你手合请假或者三伏天穿高领长袖衬衣，阿光你就不用为这种欲求不满口是心非的家伙辩护了！  
亮（温柔的微笑迷倒无数小女生）：我怎么会做让阿光生气的事呢？  
作者：哼，那是因为他不知道你背地里动的那些手脚~~~

21两人的关系到什么程度了  
光：朋友以上~~~(纯情的答不下去)  
亮（镇定）：该做的都做了  
作者：不该做的也都做了吧？我记得某一章有SM来着（好像是chapter 13）

22两人初次约会在哪里  
光（疑惑）：我们每天都在一起，需要特意找个地方约会吗  
亮：的确。不过你搬到我家前，棋会所的复盘可以算约会吧  
光（惊）：可我们那时只是对手兼普通朋友啊！！  
亮：那是你这么认为  
作者：XD塔矢你从什么时候就开始算计阿光了？从普通朋友直接跳到同居，真有你的~~  
亮（面不改色）：这不是同居。阿光不是已经答应我的求婚了吗？  
于是作者倒地不起

23那时两人的气氛如何  
光(一想到亮那时就开始算计自己，浑身不舒服)：棋盘上能有什么气氛。除了剑拔弩张就是真刀真枪的开战吧！  
亮（微笑着摇头）：小孩子的争吵而已，其实他生气的模样特别可爱呢^_^  
作者：原来某人乐在其中啊，果然腹黑~~

24那时进展到了哪里  
光：吵架~~（正处于被骗的沮丧中）  
亮：他对我的友情稳步增长，我对他的…..也在一天天加深  
作者：两支齐头并进的股票，不过显然不在同一数量级上。长期投资啊长期投资~~

25经常去的约会地点是  
光：要是那真能算约会的话------棋会所  
亮：同上。起码我认为是约会  
作者：喂你到底什么时候开始觊觎阿光的啊？  
亮：如你所说，北斗杯之后我就清楚意识到自己的感情，不过初次动心肯定在很久以前  
作者：又是一个悠长的故事啊~~哦我忘了你们一见钟情

26对方的生日如何庆祝  
光（不好意思）：送棋谱，做一个蛋糕，不过我的手艺很差~~  
亮（亲亲光的脸蛋）：怎么会？我可每次都吃得一点不剩。光的生日我们在家庆祝，生日大餐，还有烛光和音乐~~  
作者：果然是超级爱妻的新好男人，不过塔矢你的胃也很强健，吃了光的蛋糕竟然没事

27告白的是哪方？  
光（彻底进化成番茄）：我。亮在医院逼问我是不是喜欢他，不是朋友间的喜欢……我就点头了。  
亮（点头）：那是正式的告白。不过有天晚上我吻着他手心的伤疤，说最喜欢的人正一步步离开我……这是不算告白的告白吧？  
作者：反正不用告白你们的关系也很露骨，这套形式就免了

28对对方喜欢到什么程度  
光：不忍再看他为我伤心，愿意把一切都献给他  
亮：永远不会放手  
作者：原来是一个付出一个占有，其实塔矢你心里想着“得不到就毁掉”吧

29那么，那是爱吗？  
光：嗯……嗯，应该是……其实我对亮的感觉很复杂，不仅仅是爱  
亮：这么肤浅的词根本无法形容我们两的羁绊  
作者：果然是可怕的感情~~

30对方说了什么话你会没辙  
光：进藤光是塔矢亮最重要的人  
亮：永远不会离开你  
作者：两只缺乏安全感的可怜孩子～～～

31曾怀疑对方见异思迁吗？  
光：从来没有  
亮：阿光不会见异思迁，只会忘不了已逝的故人  
作者：塔矢你终于说了一次真话

32能容许对方见异思迁吗  
光：会伤心，但不会阻止他。因为身边的人不是想留就留得住的，佐为也一言不发就离开我了  
亮（拥紧光）：放心我绝不会给你胡思乱想的机会！（用眼神秒杀作者）你认为我会容许对方见异思迁吗？？  
作者（倒退三步）：好吧我知道你会事先消灭所有潜在情敌~~

33约会时对方迟到一个小时怎么办  
光（揉眼睛）：怎么又回到约会上了？棋会所的复盘亮从来不迟到，每次都坐在那等我  
亮：某人次次迟到。不过超过一小时多半生病了，我会去他家看他  
作者：哎阿光你那时在装傻吧，塔矢这种关心程度哪里像“普通朋友”啦？

34最喜欢对方身体的哪里  
光：眼睛吧，就像深邃的湖水，把人的心神都吸进去  
亮：全部  
作者：咳，言简意赅

35对方什么时候最性感  
光（小小声）：专注的望着我的时候  
亮：双眸含泪，哭着求我停下的时候  
作者：我才发现这是个限制级的问题

36你什么时候会觉得紧张  
光：亮有时给我一种让人喘不过气的压迫感  
作者：那叫本性暴露  
亮：光推开我的时候  
作者：不过好像只发生过一次，而且你也有强迫人家的嫌疑哦（参见第六章）

37曾对对方说谎吗，擅长说谎吗  
光：没有，过去有些事没告诉他，不过现在我在亮面前已经没有秘密了，包括sai的事  
亮：……只有一次而已。  
作者：嗯，把佐为说成藤原清的客人，的确只有一次。不过塔矢同学，许多情况下对真相缄口不语，比撒谎更能构成犯罪啊！

38什么时候觉得自己是最幸福的  
光：现在就很幸福了，我不能太贪心  
作者：不过你还是希望佐为回来吧？  
亮：搂着光的时候  
作者：某人果然需要身体的确认

39吵过架吗  
光：作为对手天天吵，作为恋人从来没有  
亮：生活上我会照顾好他的一切，至于感情问题…..我不会给光与我吵架的机会  
作者：这叫精神控制软硬兼施把阿光牢牢掌握在你手中！！

40是怎样的吵架呢  
亮：棋会所的争吵各位请看原著，此题跳过  
作者：喂！

41怎样和好的呢  
光：那种争吵一会儿就好了啊  
亮：偶尔会冷战，耗得太长就抱一抱亲一亲，给光做喜欢的拉面  
作者：实际上你们没有不好的时候，吵架只是增加生活情趣吧

42即时转生也想做恋人吗  
光：嗯  
亮（看作者）：我说过“永远”不会放手的  
作者：执著到恐怖（瀑布汗）

43什么时候觉得“我是被爱着的”  
光：被亮捧在手心呵护的时候  
亮：光轻轻搂住我，小声说“我喜欢你”的时候  
作者：某人好害羞啊。不过阿光说“我喜欢你抱我”的时候，塔矢同学更是爽飞了吧，虽然还是只有一次~~~（参见第十五章）

44觉得“他不爱我了”的时候  
光：亮当着其他棋士的面表示他的对手已经换人了  
作者：可怜的光！不过塔矢那么做是为了激发你的斗志啊，即使引起怨恨也再所不惜，这么令人心痛的爱竟然被误解了，哎～～  
亮：他神思恍惚情绪低落的时候  
作者：那时候一定在想佐为

45你的爱的表现是  
光：如果无法回报对等的感情，作为补偿我会把剩下的一切交给亮，永远和他在一起，满足他所有的要求  
作者：万年小受命！光光你这么做只会让塔矢得寸进尺不知厌足！！  
亮：用柔情包围他，让他完全成为我的，永远也逃不开  
作者：看吧看吧，某人就是掠夺成性

46和对方相像的花是  
光：百合  
亮：向日葵  
作者：哼，百合？他只是表面纯洁罢了

47两人之间有隐瞒的事吗  
光：现在没有  
亮：……  
作者：好吧为了你们的幸福，我就不揭发塔矢和藤原清的交易啦

48你的情结是  
光：对佐为消失心怀愧疚，总也打不开这个节  
亮：害怕光会离开我  
作者：塔矢成天为这个担心，阿光是不是该反省一下自己的表现？

49你们的关系是公开的还是隐秘的  
光：半公开，流言满天飞  
亮：我们不会刻意隐瞒也不会肆意声张，围棋世界实力决定一切，只要积攒到足够的力量，登上顶峰就什么都不用怕  
作者：好强的气势。别说将来，我知道你现在就啥都不怕！

50这份爱会持续到永远吗  
光：嗯，我相信亮，愿意一辈子陪在他身边  
亮：只要作者不出来捣乱。  
作者(暴走)：喂塔矢亮你在向我挑衅吗？？？  
亮：不过即使你成心插一杠，我也绝不放手。  
作者：◎＃￥％※！！


	2. 51-100问

51你是攻还是受？  
光：……  
亮：看问卷标题就知道了  
作者：哎又脸红了。光光不用这么害羞哦~~

52怎么决定的呢  
光：自然而然就这样了。一开始是亮主动，而且……而且我不是gay，从没想过去抱男人…..(小小声)  
亮：你能想象我被人压倒的情景吗？  
作者：的确没法想象！所以我才是万年亮光派。

53对现在这个状况满意吗  
光：还行吧……就是希望次数能少些，轻柔些…..  
亮（微笑）：基本满意，不过阿光身体再好点就更完美了。  
作者：喂塔矢同学别太不知节制！难道你总把阿光弄晕过去吗？？

54初次是在哪里  
光：……  
作者：阿光你怎么脸色发白？  
亮：棋会所的休息室

55那时候的感受是  
光：疼得下一刻就要死掉，还有就是很害怕……  
亮（怜惜的搂住光，冷眼盯着作者）：能跳过这些问题吗?  
作者：不行！敢做出这种事就得承担相应后果！（温柔的看着光）别怕别怕，答完题目有奖品哦～～

56那时候对方什么样子  
光（强忍情绪，继续答题）：恐怖的压迫感让人喘不过气，像要把我撕成碎片…….  
亮（脸色从红到白又从白转青，勉强挤出一个笑容）：……可爱又可怜，引诱着对方狠狠欺负，把他融进自己身体里……  
两人陷入沉默。  
作者（叹）：真是黑暗的回忆啊～～

57初夜后的早上，第一句话是什么  
光：……我下午才醒。亮做了粥，要给我上药。  
亮：然后光问我为什么那么对他  
作者：你怎么回答  
亮：因为爱他，而且决不允许他离开我  
作者：这话题怎么这么沉重？（挠头）虽说本人对某亮有些意见，但也不打算挑拨你们的关系啊～

58一周几次  
光（苍白的脸上浮起一丝红晕）：第二天有手合的话尽量不做，如果两人都没事，比如节假日，那就……  
亮（松了口气）：我们都是棋士，而且我必须为阿光的身体考虑，平均某周三次吧。  
作者：看来塔矢同学还不算太鬼畜～～不过很想知道节你们假日如何渡过，阿光是否下得了床……  
某光瞬间进化成番茄～～

59理想的话一周几次  
光：比现在再少些～～  
亮：比现在多一倍  
作者：由于两人的愿望对方都接受不了，所以妥协是唯一的出路～～

60是怎样的H  
光（依旧呈番茄状）：难以承受……  
亮（冷静）：比普通的H热烈一些  
作者：某亮就别装了！我写的东西自己怎么会不清楚？？（参看第13，15，18章^_^）

61自己最有感觉的地方是  
光（声音细若蚊蝇）：耳垂，脖子，腰，还有…..大腿内侧  
作者（点头）：还是阿光老实，乖乖按剧本回答，这些也是塔矢喜欢攻击的地方哦  
亮（目光冰冷）：作者是不是问得太多了？  
作者：哼你不告诉我答案也无所谓～～  
（其实我也不知道塔矢的敏感点在哪里～～～心虚～）

62对方最有感觉的地方是  
光：……  
作者：可怜的光，H时根本没有多余力气去挖掘吧？  
亮（极不情愿地对作者）：阿光的事你不都知道吗？  
作者：哈哈你终于知道作者最大了～～

63H时的对方一言以蔽之就是….  
光：像要把我一口吞掉  
亮：可爱到让人想把他一口吞掉  
作者：你们的回答还真对称～～～

64实话说喜欢H，还是讨厌  
光：不知道。随着疼痛减轻会慢慢适应吧……但我并非天生的gay，虽说有快感，可像个女人似的被别的男子……（再次噤声）  
作者（叹）：如果没有遇到塔矢，阿光肯定不会被掰弯吧！真是一段孽缘～～  
亮：我不会为了享受这个行为本身而去H，只是情不自禁想要拥抱心爱的人。

65一般情况下H的场所  
光：床和沙发  
亮：有时在浴室  
作者：的确我也没写什么刺激的地点，决定了！争取在A.W里下部搞些创新！

66想要尝试的状态或地点  
光：这样就行了。  
亮：棋院的休息室  
光（惊）：那里很容易被人发现啊！  
亮（微笑）：可你赢棋后神采奕奕的样子非常可爱啊（让人想就地扑到～～）  
作者：果然～～够刺激！！（拿笔记录，准备采用某亮的构想）

67洗澡是在H前，还是之后  
光：后  
亮：每次都是我抱他进浴室的  
作者：因为阿光直接晕过去了吧？～～不过原以为洁癖严重的某人会前后都洗呢，难道塔矢君也是遇到生理需求就不顾清洁问题的那类人？？  
两人同时进化成番茄~~~  
作者：能看见某亮脸红，赚到了！

68H时两人有约定吗  
光（无辜的瞪大眼睛）：什么叫“约定”？  
作者（大惊）：你连这个也不知道！？难怪被塔矢吃得死死的！  
亮：爱人之间不需要有这种约定  
作者：怎么不需要？就是针对你这种肆无忌惮的家伙！

69曾和对方以外的人H过  
光：没有  
作者：不仅以前没有，你以后也没这可能  
亮：我不会拥抱光以外的人  
作者：因为你是超级偏执狂～～

70“如果得不到心的话，即使只有身体也好”这种想法是支持还是反对  
光：很可怜的想法，虽然不赞成，但能够理解  
作者：因为塔矢曾经也想这么做吧？阿光你心太软了～～  
亮：即使现在只得到身体，最终还是两者都要到手。抓住一个人就是控制他的心思意念，让他再也离不开你。  
作者：……好吧，我有点后悔把你性格描写得这么可怕

71对方被强暴了你会怎么做  
光（惊）：这种事再过八百年也无法想象！  
亮（不动声色）：我会让罪犯后悔出生在这世上。  
作者：汗，这问题出得不恰当，删去！

72H之前或之后，哪个时候觉得害羞  
光：都会害羞  
亮：拥抱心爱的人有什么可害羞的？  
作者：我不说什么了～～

73如果好友说“只有今晚，太寂寞了，所以请……”你会怎么做  
光（大惊）：和谷？伊角？他们怎么会对我提这种要求？！  
作者（邪恶地）：如果是藤崎明小姐呢？  
亮（冷笑）：作者问够了吧？这种人直接丢到门外就行！  
作者：◎＃￥！％不许藐视我的权威！！

74觉得自己的H的技术好吗  
光（脑袋发烧）：很生涩……  
亮（温柔的捏捏脸蛋）：没关系，熟能生巧，今后多练习就好～～  
作者：塔矢亮你这只披着羊皮的狼……不，是披着羊皮的狐狸！  
亮：我的话，每次都能让阿光兴奋的哭出来哦  
作者：呸！是既兴奋又疼吧？

75对方H的技术好吗  
光：很……很好……（头顶开始冒烟）  
亮（神秘的微笑）：虽然生涩，但非常诱人  
作者：我替你补充：是能勾起人shi虐欲的那种

76H时希望对方说的话是

光：叫我的名字

亮：叫我的名字

橙子：双方难得的一致啊

77H时希望看到对方的表情是

光：流着汗，专注的望着我

亮：双眸含泪，迷茫又脆弱，却像小猫一样全心信赖我

橙子：啊，这个场景～～

亮：作者你流鼻血了

橙子（怒）：不用你提醒！！

78觉得和恋人以外的人H也可以吗

光：没有爱的性是可悲的

亮：这种事可能性为零

橙子：忠于爱情的两只～～

79对SM有兴趣吗

光（再次面无血色）：……

亮（尴尬的）：只有过一次……

橙子（叹）：真是不堪回首的初夜，不过我清楚塔矢你可没有表现出的那么后悔！

亮：……

橙子：不择手段的家伙！

80如果对方忽然不再索求你的身体了，你会怎么办

光：从来没想过。亮说这种关系会一直持续下去，我想中止都不行。

亮：光说过喜欢我抱他，以后不用压抑自己了

橙子：于是某人就利用甚至滥用了这句许可！阿光你知道什么叫“一失足千古恨”吗？

81对强暴怎么看

光：不喜欢。

橙子（黑色的小翅膀忽闪忽闪）：要是亮对你这么做呢？

光（坚定地）：亮不会强迫我的！

橙子（继续诱惑）：要是不幸真的发生这种事呢？

光（沉默三分钟，垂下脑袋）：我会原谅他…

橙子：这真是全篇A.W最令人震惊的发现！！！光啊我要推选你做本年度最佳小受！！

亮（勉强平复激动的心情）：为满足一时情欲而强迫别人是禽兽行为，若出于爱对恋人做出这种事，则是残忍又可悲。

橙子：明白，你会引诱光光主动投怀送抱，根本不屑于这些下三滥的手段。

82H时最棘手的问题是

光：直接晕过去…..然后第二天起不了床…..

亮：嗯。一不小心就会失控

橙子：是“不小心”还是“成心”？

83受方有主动要求过H吗

光（几乎缩成小团儿）：前两次……

亮（温柔的笑，捧起阿光的手）：头一回我非常震惊，第二次则是狂喜

橙子：光啊你自己走到这步我也救不了你！！

84至今为止最惊险的H地点是

光：三国围棋交流会，藤原庄园的客房

亮：和室隔音效果不好，我只好捂住光的嘴

橙子：不过不能发出声音的H也格外让你兴奋吧

85那时攻方的反应是

光（委屈的）：又凶狠又狂热，我完全动弹不了了他也不放开我

亮（尴尬）：嗯……那次是我不对。

橙子：呵呵，我知道塔矢失控的原因（因为看到了佐为的幻影哦）

86攻方有强暴过吗,

光（摇头）：没有得到允许亮决不会碰我。

橙子：某人只有这点还值得欣赏，光光你也算扬眉吐气一回了！

光（沮丧地）：可不久前我对亮说过“以后不用压抑自己”，这样就根本没法拒绝他了啊！

橙子：◎＃￥％……※！！（哀其不幸怒其不争ing）

87那时受方的反应是

亮：没有的事不必讨论

橙子：…….

88理想中H的对象是什么样子

光：从来没想过

橙子：情窦未开就上了贼船～～不过现在胡思乱想也没用，安于现状吧

亮：就是光

橙子：我知道你觊觎光很多年了，心智早熟的可怕小孩～～

89对方符合你的理想吗

光：不知道…..不过我无法想象和亮以外的人做…

橙子：对塔矢来说真是完美的答案

亮（容光焕发笑颜如春）：呵呵，光也是我心中完美的对象啊。

90H时使用过小道具吗

光（疑惑加胆怯）：什么道具？

橙子：你真的不知道？网上电视上到处都有啊?难道某亮在家搞新闻审查制度？

亮：没用道具光已经很辛苦了，我不能伤了他

橙子：难道你们连套子也不用？

亮：最亲密的结合不应有那些东西

橙子（彻底无语）：好吧，既然你们只有对方，也不用担心

91你的第一次发生在什么时候

光：17岁

亮：17岁

橙子：未成年～～甜橙所有亮光同人中年龄最小的一对

92对方就是现在的恋人吗

光：嗯

亮：我说过决不会抱光以外的人

橙子：我知道你有感情洁癖

93最喜欢哪里被对方Kiss

光（羞涩）：耳朵和脖子

亮（忽然起了恶作剧的念头）：没错，轻咬这两处光会兴奋的微微发抖。我喜欢光吻我嘴唇，像小孩子舔冰淇淋，又羞涩又笨拙，散发着草莓甜香的吻

橙子：哭～～我也想得到光的吻啊，塔矢亮你在气我吧？？

94最喜欢Kiss对方哪里

光（躲到亮身后）：嘴唇……

亮：全身（把光搂进怀里，不怀好意的向耳朵吹气）

橙子：喂！不许在作者眼前表演限制级！！

亮（鄙视地）：你写都写出来了，还怕看吗？

95H时你做什么对方最高兴

光：紧紧搂住他

亮：吻去他的泪水，叫他的名字

橙子：不得不承认这样的互动…..真的很浪漫啊

96H时在想什么呢

光：没力气想……

亮：就这样把他揉进身体里……或者，一辈子都不放手

橙子：哦，果然攻受不同想的事情也不同呢。可怜的光，遇到这种爱人我同情你

97一晚做几次

光：第二天有手和几乎不做，若节假日的话…..（消音）

亮：咳～～

橙子：哦，同意此题跳过，我们就不荼毒纯洁的小孩子了。

98H时是自己脱衣服，还是对方给脱

亮：先给光脱，再自己脱

橙子（大惊）：难以想象一丝不挂的阿光被穿戴整齐西装革履的塔矢同学搂在怀里是什么情景！！

99对你来说H是

光：把一切献给对方的仪式

亮：爱的确认

橙子：光光我决定放弃让你反攻了！至于某亮，爱的确认应该有很多种方式吧？

100请对对方说一句话吧'

光（抬头望着亮）：我愿意一直陪在你身边

亮（笑着亲吻光的鼻尖）：我会记住这句话的。

r橙子：诱受与腹黑攻从此幸福的生活在一起～～这就是A.W的主旨啊

（亮光相性一百问 完）

至于那个让光光反攻的答题礼物，由于可操作性为零，还是请各位忘到爪洼国去吧


End file.
